A Foot in the Door
by Bablefisk
Summary: After seeing a certain hip-swivel, Sebastian has turned his attention towards Kurt, who might not hate it as much as it looks like. *KSKSKS* This is a continuation of blue mood blue's ones shot "Easy as 1-2-3". See story for link. NB! Story renamed, used to be called "Hopeless - or maybe not so much"
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AN!: **This is a continuation of this one-shot: Easy as 1-2-3 by blue mood blue. It will make a lot more sense if you go and read that first. www. fanfiction s / 8756108 / 4 / Strange-Turn-of-Events

**Title: **Hopeless – or maybe not so much

**Summary: **After seeing a certain hip-swivel, Sebastian has turned his attention towards Kurt, who might not hate it as much as it looks like.

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Sebastian

**Beta: **Thanks to **The Other**, all mistakes are mine

**Disclaime: **I wish...

**KURTBASTIAN  
**

Kurt Hummel doesn't think he's really ever hated anyone long term. He thinks he hated Karofsky after the kiss, but then he really just felt sorry for him, even though he was scared for his life for a while. He's pretty sure he hates Prinicipal Figgins on several occasions but the man really is annoying. For the most part, Kurt hates situations and how they make him feel more than the people behind it. He hates the cancer that took his mom away, and whatever made his dad have a heart attack. He sometimes hates that he had a crush on Finn, mostly because he is embarrassed by it. He hates how Finn made him feel when he called him fag, and how it felt when Finn would hang out with his dad.

What most people don't know is that he hates how Blaine has made him feel. One thing was the heartache when Blaine sang to Gap guy, or when he kissed Rachel - but worse is the feeling he had of being used. There was several times he just wished his crush on Blaine would go away, because it had been painful. Blaine could also be extremely mean, without realizing it, and Kurt had several times before they got together hated how Blaine made him feel like he wasn't worth it. Kurt also knew that even though he loved Blaine, it wasn't the healthiest of relationships. He wasn't the same person when he was with Blaine - he was more mellow, or, as he thought in the deepest corner of his mind, spineless. He hated it.

Anyone would think that Kurt hated Sebastian Smythe, but Kurt really couldn't find himself to despise the young man that much. Yes, he was annoying to a certain degree - and Kurt had been worried about losing his boyfriend to the smarmy ass - but there was something Kurt hated that really didn't have all that much to do with Sebastian himself. It was Blaine's reaction to it that Kurt hated. Blaine never once told Sebastian to stop flirting – he simply blushed and gave half a smile, and neither did he ask Sebastian to stop insulting Kurt. It annoyed him that he not only had to defend himself, but also feel as if Blaine didn't feel he was worth defending. Which really sucked. But all of that still didn't take away from the fact that Kurt actually enjoyed the banter, it made him feel a bit more like his old self again.

And then Scandals happened, where Blaine spent all evening dancing with Sebastian, before trying to have sex with Kurt in the back of his car, and Kurt was still waiting for a proper "I'm sorry" for that. He didn't think Blaine would ever try to rape him, but it still made him incredibly uneasy whenever Blaine had anything to drink.

Then something changed. Kurt had no idea why, but he remembered quite clearly when. It was right after they had performed for sectionals with ABC, and they had just been hugging and celebrating when Sebastian had approached them. Kurt had prepared himself when he saw the taller boy, but when the he had suddenly started to flirt with Kurt, ignoring Blaine completely, he had been flummoxed. It had still been banter, but it was quite clear - at least to Kurt - that he was flirting. He threw back as always of course, but he had tried to figure out just what Sebastian's purpose was, and couldn't for the life of him figure it out. In the end, he had given up and walked away from it.

The weeks that followed were filled with the same. Sebastian would flirt with Kurt, in such a way that even oblivious Blaine understood. Kurt would throw something scathing back and it always ended in a big blow-out. Kurt didn't see it at first, but Blaine always looked terrified whenever they would start arguing, and Kurt couldn't help but find it funny. Even though he argued with Sebastian, he still enjoyed it like he had before, and it still made him feel much more like himself than anything he did with Blaine. Also, of course, the flirting was very flattering - especially as Sebastian was an extremely attractive male even if Kurt denied it every single day.

The status quo came to a halt one afternoon. Kurt was in the toilet at the Lima Bean, washing his hands and fixing his hair, when Sebastian walked in. Kurt looked up, and Sebastian's green eyes met his own glasz ones. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was pressed up against the wall, one of Sebastian's hands in his hair and the other holding his face, his lips pressing onto Kurt's own. No one could blame Kurt that he kissed back - because really - the guy was just to good at it, and really - he was just a tad bit too good looking. Suddenly the body covering his own was gone, and just as Blaine punched Sebastian in the face, Kurt realized what had happened. To be honest, he kinda wished that Blaine could have waited another 30 seconds before he came in the door.

KURTBASTIAN

Sebastian was sitting on his bed at Dalton, with his laptop next to him. It was currently on YouTube, playing the play-list so subtly called 'Kurt'. Sebastian had searched through hundreds of videos to find the ones where Kurt's singing was prominent, and although it made him feel a little bit like a stalker, he had done creepier things before for less, so he didn't really care. Right now it was playing "I want to hold your hand", which was one of Sebastian's favorites, even though it was really sad. Whoever had posted it, 'thepianoman', had simply written that Kurt was singing it to his father, who was in a coma.

Sebastian was thinking about _the kiss - b_ecause it had been a '_the kiss'_, and not simply a kiss. He had a shiner and his knuckles hurt a little from defending himself, but those seconds had been worth the pain he had now. He had seen Kurt standing there in the bathroom, all alone for the first time Sebastian could remember, and all he could see was those kissable lips and an opportunity that would be less likely to come again. So when Kurt had looked at him, he had grabbed the shorter boy, pushed him up against the wall, and fastened his own lips to Kurt's. The other boy was understandably shocked for a few seconds, but as Sebastian swiped his tongue over Kurt's lower lip asking for entrance, the other boy relaxed and joined in. And dammit, Kurt Hummel could kiss! He wanted to thank whoever learned Kurt said skill, unknowingly sending thanks to Brittany.

Suddenly Sebastian had been dragged away from Kurt, and before he knew it, he could feel a fist connecting to his face. As he defended himself against Blaine, he could still see the shocked face of Kurt Hummel, and he was certain of one thing. Kurt had enjoyed it as much as Sebastian had.

Two days later and Kurt's Facebook still had 'in a relationship with Blaine Anderson', so Sebastian figured that there was several things Blaine hadn't seen. When they had kissed, Sebastian had tilted his head slightly, hiding Kurt's face from view of the door. Blaine probably hadn't seen that Kurt was giving it as good as he got. Blaine might have seen the slightly restricting hand that Sebastian had on one side of Kurt's face, and had probably also seen the hand that Kurt had laid on Sebastian's chest - not pushing away, although it could seem like that - but simply holding it there. Blaine had probably not seen Kurt's other hand, which had held onto Sebastian's shirt on his shoulder. And lastly, what Blaine probably hadn't seen was Kurt slightly spreading his legs, making room for Sebastian to slither between them with his own thigh. Which in the end meant one thing to Sebastian; he had a foot in the door, and he needed to step up his game.

Now, Sebastian realized that it was very unlikely that the hobbit would let him within ten feet of Kurt, so he had to figure out some other way to stay in contact with Kurt. He knew that Kurt still talked to Jeff, Nick and Trent, but he wasn't sure if they could help really. The question was - what would win Kurt over, and what would keep him there? Because, really, it wasn't just about a one night stand anymore. Kurt matched him in so many ways, and if nothing else would probably be an animal in bed, and a great friend with benefits. Sebastian decided it was time to figure out what won Kurt over to Blaine, and see if he could use that in any way.

He found Jeff in his room, working on his homework, and Sebastian sat himself down on the bed. "How did Blaine and Kurt end up together?"

Jeff gave him a skeptical look, and seemed to try and figure out if he should say something or not. In the end, he gave a big sigh before mumbling, "Oh, what the hell." He sat up and looked straight at the other boy. "They were friends - probably best friends for months before something happened. Kurt had the hugest crush on Blaine, and we all really thought Blaine liked him back, but he kinda went out on a couple of tangents before they got anywhere. I know Kurt was a lot upset during those months, and I think in the end he was ready to give up on Blaine, but just as he was, Blaine seemed to realize what was going on with his own brain and they got together." Jeff seemed to consider something, so Sebastian decided to wait a little before saying anything. Jeff sighed again before he continued. "Look, Kurt is one of my best friends. And after last year and everything that went down with Blaine and Kurt, I am not too fond of Blaine. He did a lot of things that hurt Kurt a lot, and as one of the few Warblers that still talks to Kurt on a regular basis, I can tell you that the hobbit is still being... well, mean. He doesn't really think about it much, but Blaine can be extremely harsh and cruel, and I don't think Blaine deserves Kurt. The problem is that I don't know that you would be any better. Kurt likes relationships, he would never go for a one-night-stand, and I think you know that. So the question here is really what you would do with Kurt if you actually won him over."

Sebastian had listened to Jeff and the more the blond told him, the happier he got. But he was right - Kurt would never go for a one-off - and Sebastian didn't really know what he wanted with Kurt - just that he wanted more than that. So he decided to be brutally honest.

"I don't know what I want, but I know I want more that what I've had these last few years, and that I want them with him."

** KURTBASTIAN**

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A foot in the door

**Summary: **After seeing a certain hip-swivel, Sebastian has turned his attention towards Kurt, who might not hate it as much as it looks like.

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Sebastian

**Beta: **Thanks to **The Other**, all mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer: **I wish...

**Chapter 2**

After a week of stalking Kurt online, talking to Jeff and Nick, and in general leaving _KurtandBlaine_ alone, Sebastian had decided it was time to try and contact Kurt. He had been thinking about how to best approach the countertenor without Blaine getting on his case, and figured he should tell the truth, or at least some of it. He had stolen Kurt's phone on one of their coffee meets, and called his own phone before saving his number, so he had decided to send a somewhat lengthy text.

_I know your bf probably won't let me within ten feet of you right now, but I would really like to keep in contact. I want to have more with you, as the other day showed, but if nothing else, I would like to keep you as a friend. - S_

It hadn't occurred to him until after he sent the text that he alluded to the fact that he saw them as friends, but hopefully Kurt would ignore that. He had, of course, no plans of backing down from trying to win over Kurt, but it would be a lot easier if Kurt was a willing participant. The text also made in clear that the second Kurt wanted it, Sebastian would gladly be more than friends.

37 minutes later (yes, he had been counting), he got a reply, and with a surprising amount of butterflies in his stomach, he opened the text.

_I would like that too. As you said, B is not happy with you, and we can't meet anywhere he would walk in, but have you been to the coffee bean? It's about half way between Lima and Dalton, and B is banned from there. - K_

Sebastian sighed in relief and lay down on his bed. Even though he was pretty sure that Kurt had wanted him in that kiss, he still could have chose to ignore it and Sebastian, but he had gotten his foot in the door and had managed to keep it there.

_Yes, I know where it is. How did he get himself banned? When can you meet me? - S_

_I'll tell you when __we__ meet, though I think you can guess :P How about Thursday after school? B has a thing with his family. - K_

_Sounds good, I'll see you then, babe. - S_

Sebastian knew he was pushing it a little with that last one, but he couldn't seem to help himself, and Kurt didn't call him out on it.

KURTBASTIAN

_Sounds good, I'll see you then, babe – S_

Kurt looked at the message again, pondering if he had made the right choice. He knew that he should have avoided the text from Sebastian, knew that it was wrong to keep in contact with him. At the same time, Kurt really wanted to have Sebastian as a friend. The banter was fun, and the Warbler brought out another Kurt, the Kurt he was before he met Blaine.

Kurt had been thinking about things since that kiss. He had been trying to figure out who he was, and why he was so different with the two boys. With Blaine, he was meek and agreeable, and stepped down without even a second thought. With Sebastian he was fierce and demanding and he wouldn't even consider giving up a fight. This wasn't the first time he had realized that he was different with Blaine. He had thought about it before, but he had always made the conclusion that it was because he didn't need the shield anymore - didn't need to be bitchy and demanding when he had someone that loved him and would stand up for him. Except he realized now that that might not be the reason.

He thinks back to that first period at Dalton. Blaine would constantly tell him to tone it down, to try and fit in better, to change. He would hold down Kurt's hand in the Warbler meetings so he wouldn't say anything "inappropriate". And Kurt had changed, had toned it down, had taken everything with a smile, because he wanted Blaine to want him. Where he was emotionally right then, he needed someone to want him, and that someone happened to be Blaine, who had taken advantage of said fact. Then they got together, and even though Kurt felt safe and mostly like his old self again, he still kept up the mellow and meek persona with Blaine. Maybe he was afraid the other boy would leave him if he found out just how he was, or maybe it was something else.

Kurt loved Blaine, he really did, but he wasn't sure he even liked himself _with_ Blaine.

As he thinks about their relationship, all the things that are wrong with it seem to just jump at him. All the criticisms from Blaine in the beginning, the whole kissing Rachel and comparing him to Karofsky incident, taking Tony when he knew Kurt needed it. Even though he enjoyed the extra time he got with Blaine, he had started to regret long ago that he asked him to transfer, as it brought in a level of competition in their relationship. Kurt was also a little bitter for the fact that he had to work through years of bullying to become even friendly with the boys in glee, but Blaine had become 'one of the boys' without second thought.

Things were simply not working, and that was the reason he had answered Sebastian. He had no intention of cheating on Blaine, but he wanted to see if there was something there or if he was simply dissatisfied with Blaine. He knew that it wasn't likely that Sebastian would stop chasing him, and he wanted to find out how it would be to be chased for once.

So sue him.


End file.
